


Поколение

by Grenth



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenth/pseuds/Grenth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последние часы осады Аскалона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поколение

**1090 АЕ**

Время тянулось словно мед. Ребекка ненавидела мед, ненавидела бездействие и неопределенность. Сейчас она ненавидела и родной дом, в котором вырастила без малого три поколения своей семьи... и из которого должна была выехать вместе с мужем две недели назад.

Женщина ходила из угла в угол, тускло поблескивая старой солдатской броней. На боку висели потертые ножны, в которых покоился любимый меч. Успеет ли он сегодня отведать крови врага? Будет ли это его последней трапезой?..

— Ребекка, — окликнул ее из глубины комнаты Луис. Она остановилась и подошла к нему, устало садясь рядом. — Жалеешь?

— О чем? — хмуро переспросила женщина. Ей трудно было взять себя в руки и успокоиться, и это ужасно злило. Куда только подевалась военная выправка, которую она совершенствовала столько лет?

— Что сразу не поехали с внуками и их ребенком. Что решили задержаться вопреки обещанию...

— Да что уж тут, — отмахнулась Ребекка. — Время не повернешь вспять.

За наглухо запертыми окнами слышались крики, лязг металла и какой-то неясный гул. Чарры кровавым клином прошли через город и теперь двигались к замку старого короля, оставляя после себя огонь и разрушение. И негде было искать спасения — Ребекка чувствовала, как медленно и мучительно умирал Аскалон вместе со своими жителями.

— Мы прожили нелегкую, но прекрасную жизнь, — вновь нарушил молчание Луис и посмотрел на жену. Свет свечей мягко касался ее лица — боевые шрамы давно переплелись вместе с морщинами, а под глазами и на щеках залегли глубокие тени. Мужчина улыбнулся и крепко обнял ее. — Не говори этого детям, но я всегда гордился тобой больше всего.

Она фыркнула с улыбкой и обняла его в ответ. Да, они не уйдут сегодня живыми, это их последние мгновения перед долгим путешествием в Туманы. Но никто не говорил, что чаррам легко достанутся их жизни, о нет.

— Мне только хотелось бы взглянуть на Элмера еще раз, — призналась женщина. — На остальных-то детей мы с тобой уже насмотрелись, а этот только-только... Ладно. Поблагодарим Шестерых — страшная участь минула малютку и его родителей.

Луис ободряюще погладил ее по плечу и хотел было что-то добавить, но его перебил шум, доносящийся из-за двери. Дверной проход был завален нехитрыми пожитками — большую часть вещей отправили вместе с детьми, оставшееся же разбили на доски, чтобы заколотить окна. Ребекка тщетно напрягала слух — возраст и многочисленные сражения постепенно забирали ее здоровье, а царящее напряжение мешало сосредоточиться на источнике звука.

Она встала и тихо подошла ко двери, подавая знак мужу. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, как вдруг доски охнули от сильного пинка чьей-то ноги. Лапы.

Ребекка отпрянула назад, с трудом подавив вскрик, а Луис схватил свой магический посох.

— Время пришло, — еле слышно проговорил он. Ребекка сжала кулаки, бессильно глядя, как сыпется труха с досок, как появляются первые трещины, как неумолимо враг ломится в их дом. Она вытащила меч и выставила его вперед, загораживая спиной мужа.

Удар. И еще. И снова.

Ребекка не выдержала. Она хотела принять смерть достойно, но это было выше ее сил.

— Мерзкие твари! Никогда вы не получите эту землю! Я — гордая дочь Аскалона, наши поколения никогда не дадут вам спокойно жить! Слышите?! Никогда! Будьте вы прокляты!

С каждым ее словом дверь трещала все громче, все сильнее щерились щепками старые доски. Когда последний удар завершил дело, хлипкая баррикада со скрипом раздвинулась в стороны, впуская дым и вонь, а следом и высокие сгорбленные фигуры.

— Умрите! — прорычала Ребекка, бросаясь с мечом на врага. Краем глаза она заметила, как ее опережает заклинание Луиса — впервые его огненный шар был не оранжевого, а мертвецки-синего цвета.

  
**1127 АЕ**

— С тебя причитается, — усмехнулся мужчина, облаченный в доспехи Монастыря Дурманд.

Дастфур недовольно морщил нос и что-то неразборчиво бормотал в сторону напарника. Ну да, он не умел драться настолько же хорошо, подумаешь.

— Это... это твоя работа, — нашелся Дастфур и с деловым видом прошел вглубь развалин, высматривая какие-нибудь важные вещи, которые могли рассказать историю этого места.

— Иногда мне кажется, что в армии более безопасно, чем в экспедициях Монастыря, — мужчина опустил взгляд и топнул ногой там, где еще висело легкое синее облачко от погибших минутой назад призраков.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы ищем не артефакты, а проблемы, — добавил он, наблюдая за тем, как Дастфур, будто оправдывая свое произвище, вылезает из завала весь пыльный и потрепанный.

Вдвоем они прошли через многое, и дружба их была трудна. Насколько вообще можно представить себе дружбу между чарром и человеком. Но он не променял бы ее на что-то другое — верность этого чарра была крепче любого известного ему металла или камня.

— Обычный дом, — подытожил Дастфур, последний раз оглядываясь на руины. — С обычными неприветливыми призраками.

— Мы не можем их в этом винить, — помрачнел человек.

Чарр примирительно поднял лапы и немного помолчал прежде чем продолжить.

— Ты не боишься, что однажды столкнешься тут с душами своих предков?

— Наша семья выехала из города за несколько недель до того, как король Адельберн проклял Аскалон. Родители успели довезти меня до безопасного места, мы только ждали прадедушку и прабабушку — единственных, кто остался в живых из нашей семьи. Но они не смогли доехать, их атаковали где-то в дороге... Вряд ли тогда кто-то мог подумать, что такая смерть — благословление богов.

Дастфур кивнул и побрел к выходу. Слова призрака, который едва не отсек ему полморды, оставили неприятный осадок. Да, он был изгнанником среди своих, но все-таки оставался чарром...

— Пошли отсюда, пока эта "гордая дочь Аскалона" с ее другом не вернулись обратно, — проворчал Дастфур. Передвижение по проклятой земле и без всяких призраков было небезопасным, поэтому задерживаться позволялось только в случае крайней необходимости.

Элмер пропустил друга вперед, а сам задержался, чтобы прочесть короткую молитву Шестерым за упокой несчастных безымяных душ этого дома, обреченных умирать и возрождаться вновь и вновь.


End file.
